This invention concerns a system and a method according to the preambles of claims 1 and 8, respectively.
Automatic milking systems allow the milking animals in a livestock to stray around inside a stable building or in confined pastures and to visit a milking robot at virtually any time. A computer monitors the system and keeps up with individual animal status for members of the stock such as production related information, and also monitors the equipment for the detection of defects and initiates maintenance and service such as regular-washing.
In order to keep control of the equipment the farmer, or the operator, is obliged to use a specific terminal, which typically is placed in a separate computer or control room at a distance from the stable room. As an alternative a touch display may be arranged on the robot for controlling and monitoring the operation of the automatic milking system. There are, however, situations where actions from the farmer is immediately necessary, such as when there is a risk of an animal damaging a piece of equipment or when there is a risk of animal injuries. In such cases the operator has to take the time to go to the control room, log into the control program and initiate the necessary measure if computer controlled action is necessary. Otherwise the operator has to enter the animal area in order to stop or start an operation, which might be dangerous in some situations, particularly with respect to a hurt animal. In further cases it is at least time consuming and inconvenient to leave the stable building and enter the control room in order to initiate a specified action or to get access to required information.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a system and a method, which solve the prior art problems.
This is achieved in a system and a method according to the above through the features of the characterizing portions of claim 1 and 8, respectively.
This way it is possible for the farmer, or the operator, to control at least chosen parts of the system, while working inside the stable room, where clear visual contact is guaranteed and this simultaneously as the farmer is occupied with other work such as animal or building care, equipment servicing or the like. The invention provides a rational and safe solution to the prior art problems. In particular it is made possible for the farmer to have the computer in one place, be occupied by and continue working at a second place and be able to control the operation of equipment positioned at further places.
If information is requested the operator is informed accordingly in a vocal form, also enhancing the flexibility of the system.
The interface means may be of a per se known kind including microphone means, signal cables, voice interpreting software means, instruction programming, comparing and transmission means, loudspeaker means etc.
By the system including means allowing programming of vocal instructions from a specific operator, the system is thought to unequivocally understand instructions from a specific farmer irrespective of his voice, his language or his regional accent. Preferably the system allows programming by a number of operators, each for example being given a personal code for entry into the system.
In this connection it could be mentioned that the system is preferably set in a standby mode until it is activated by a specific code such as a spoken word or, simply by one of a number of chosen vocal instructions or by pressing a button or by typing a command.
In a confined area it is expedient to provide one or more stationary microphones, but operator-based microphones allow more freedom for the operator with respect to location and talking direction.
It is preferred that the system also is taught to act as a response to animals sounds, for example, at a certain chosen sound level in order to avoid damage to equipment and/or animal injuries. It is envisaged that in a system according to the invention, the system may be taught to interpret animal sound in a way similar to what will be described later with respect to human vocal instructions.